Cuando me necesites
by TinyRedFox
Summary: AU. Neji le había hecho una promesa. Si él y ella no podían recordarlo, entonces el destino se encargaría, pues es un hecho que un Hyuga siempre cumple lo que promete. Escrito en su mayoría desde el punto de vista de Neji
1. Porque aunque te escondas

**N/A: Y aquí yo con una nueva historia sin terminar la otra... Pero que puedo decir a veces la inspiración le gana a la razón xD**

 **Título : Cuando me necesites.**

 **Summary : Neji había hecho una promesa. Si él y ella no podían recordarlo, entonces el destino se encargaría, pues es un hecho que un Hyuga siempre cumple lo que promete.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino al Sr. Kishimoto :3 Aunque esta historia es salida de mi extraña imaginación.**

* * *

"Cuando me necesites"

Capítulo 1: _"Porque aunque te escondas, sabré encontrarte"_

El parque a un costado de la escuela se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de un sólo chico de pelo largo para su estatura y ojos claros frente al gran árbol plantado en el centro. Él y su mejor amiga habían quedado de juntarse después de hacer sus tareas y ella se estaba tardando más de lo normal. Había mirado entre la hilera de los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar, la caja de arena al costado izquierdo y los juegos en la esquina superior izquierda. A sus diez años, consideraba que era una persona lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si no estaba jugando en esos sitios, su amiga no se hallaba en otro lado del parque. Ella evitaba el rincón donde estaba el árbol viejo pues simplemente no soportaba los insectos y la antigua caseta era muy solitaria para su alma sociable.

−Neji. –El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio a su mejor amiga dedicarle una sonrisa desde la entrada del parque.

−Tenten y los demás –contestó sin ninguna inflexión en la voz, mirando al grupo de gente que venía con ella.

−Neji-niisan. –La tímida niña de ojos claros hizo acto de presencia.

−Hola Neji, ¡juguemos con todo el poder de nuestra juventud! –gritó entusiasmado el niño de traje verde y pelo negro y corto.

−Lee, aun somos niños –observó Tenten.

−Niños y un perro, no te olvides de Akamaru –se quejó Kiba.

−Y los insectos que nos rodean –agregó otro chico.

−Shino-kun, dudo que los insectos quieran jugar con nosotros… −declaró nerviosa Hinata.

−Bien, ¿a qué jugaremos? –se entusiasmó Kiba haciendo que Akamaru también ladrase emocionado.

−¡A las escondidas! –dijo Tenten y Neji resopló por lo bajo, era uno de los juegos favoritos de su mejor amiga, eso y jugar a los ninjas… No le desagradaba el juego en sí, ocultarse era una de sus habilidades, junto con mantenerse en silencio, el problema era que…

−Decidamos quiénes se esconden y quién busca con piedra, papel y tijeras. –Tenía una terrible suerte y a menos que eso cambiase por alguna obra del destino, que el fuese el que perdiese en tal juego era lo más probable.

−¡Piedra, papel y tijeras! –Los niños gritaron al unísono, absteniéndose de ello Neji y Shino.

−Neji te toca ser el que busca. –Una sonriente Tenten le dio una palmada de consuelo –Imagino que ya serás un experto en ello…−agregó, ganándose un bufido de su amigo –.Pero no estés triste… He mejorado mis habilidades así que diviértete buscándome.

−No creas que me ganarás, te prometo que te encontraré. −Neji desafiante se apoyó en el árbol central de parque y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a contar alto para que todos tuviesen oportunidad de escucharlo −. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez…−Se separó del tronco del árbol y comenzó a buscar. Recordaba que todos tenían un sitio en el cual preferían esconderse, y si su memoria no fallaba tardaría menos de cinco minutos en encontrarlos a todos.

−Kiba sé que estás escondido en la caja de arena. −Resopló ante el evidente montón y el inútil intento de Akamaru de ponerle hojas encima. Al menos tenía que reconocer que entrenar a aquel perro para que hiciese eso era algo fuera de lo normal.

−¡Neji, tienes que demorarte menos en encontrarme, así no es divertido! −reclamó un ahora sucio Kiba sacudiéndose la tierra mientras su mascota lo imitaba.

−Bien, acompáñame para que no te aburras –fue toda su respuesta.

Caminaron a través del parque, el siguiente sitio según la memoria de Neji era…

−Shino, dentro del tronco del viejo árbol −habló calmadamente el chico de ojos claros.

−Ugh, Shino ¿Por qué siempre te escondes en lugares con insectos?, ahora estas lleno de ellos −le informó Kiba con una mueca de desagrado.

−Los insectos son mis amigos. –Al parecer ninguno de sus amigos comprendía su afición por aquellos seres diminutos.

−¡Bien, vamos los tres ahora! ¡A buscar gente! –gritó el más hiperactivo de los tres olvidando que no era su deber el buscar a los demás.

Poco tiempo después encontraron a sus amigos. Hinata se había distraído y jugaba alegre con un gato cuando la descubrieron y Lee estaba haciendo gala de su traje verde escondido en un arbusto, que lamentablemente no ocultaba bien su cabeza.

−Sólo falta Tenten-chan –habló su prima.

−Es una apuesta… Tenten o Neji. –Rió divertido Kiba. Pero calló al ver la sonrisa de arrogante del Hyuga. Él conocía todos los escondites de su mejor amiga, y si no la había visto hasta el momento sólo le quedaba un lugar por revisar…

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el final del parque y llegó a la caseta abandonada, subió al techo por las cajas apiladas a un costado de la estructura.

−Te encontré Tente… −Sin embargo su amiga no se encontraba allí.

−¿Qué pasa Neji? −gritó Lee desde abajo.

−Tenten no está aquí –susurró tratando de procesar la información. Si Tenten no estaba allí, entonces, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Bajó nuevamente y los demás al no ver a su amiga comprendieron la situación y se preocuparon −.Todos vamos a separarnos y buscarla –les ordenó y rápidamente el parque fue llenado por las voces de los niños llamando a su amiga.

El atardecer llegó más rápido de lo esperado y todos comenzaban a sentirse cansados. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar sus familiares a buscarlos. Primero apareció la hermana de Kiba y sin decir ninguna palabra se lo llevó cual costal de papas mientras el chico pataleaba. Luego la madre de Shino y el tío Gai de Lee llegaron juntos al parque pues se habían encontrado en el mercado. Rato después llegó su tío y se llevó a Hinata. Le costó poco trabajo convencerlo de que acompañaría a Tenten a su casa pues tenía la costumbre de hacerlo, luego de que se percató de que a ella nunca la iban a buscar al parque, la pequeña le había comentado que sus padres estaban en otro país, y que momentáneamente vivía con sus tíos, que obviamente tenían otras preocupaciones.

Había decidido no decirle a su tío que la chica no aparecía y había pedido a sus amigos que no les contasen a sus padres tampoco. Había prometido a Tenten que él iba a encontrarla, y no iba a faltar a su promesa.

En cuanto vio a su prima y su padre desaparecer en la esquina continuó con su búsqueda.

−He mejorado mis habilidades. –Recordó las palabras de la chica. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Volvió a revisar los sitios en los que normalmente se escondía su amiga. El techo de la caseta, el alto del tobogán, los enormes cilindros de construcción abandonados, el juego de escaladas… Y se dio cuenta… todos los lugares eran altos. Al menos para niños de su edad. "He mejorado mis habilidades". Ya sabía dónde se encontraba Tenten, en un lugar que él no había revisado y el cual todos pasaron por alto. Corrió rápidamente y efectivamente sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

−¡Tenten! –gritó desde la base del árbol central y vio cómo su amiga se encontraba en una de las ramas de este sollozando quedamente –.Tenten sé que estás ahí, ya es tarde, baja de una vez.

−No puedo bajar –respondió la chica entre sollozos.

−¿Cómo?.

−¡Te dije que no puedo bajar! –le gritó a su amigo cada vez más desesperada.

−Entonces ¿por qué demonios te subiste allí arriba? –preguntó, ahora mismo Tenten le parecía uno de esos gatos que eran rescatados por los bomberos en los libros.

−No sabía que no podría bajar…−Avivó el llanto.

−Cálmate, no sacas nada llorando… a menos que crees una cantidad suficiente de agua que permita que te lances de manera segura. Pero antes de que eso suceda morirás de deshidratación –. Tenten resopló, Neji siempre se comportaba como un sabelotodo.

−¿Qué hago entonces? –Se calmó.

−Déjame pensar…−El chico analizó la situación, si subía él no había garantía de que pudiese bajar de nuevo, por mucho que eso hiriese su orgullo, cerca no había nada con lo cual crear una escalera, las cajas del costado de la caseta eran muy pesadas y estaban muy lejos, aunque si lo pensaba bien la rama en la que estaba Tenten no era muy alta…−Tienes que saltar –le dijo a lo cual la chica se negó rotundamente.

−Si hubiese podido saltar hubiese bajado hace ya mucho rato –objetó.

−Lo sé, pero ahora hay un factor que antes no podías considerar –argumentó su amigo.

−¿Cuál? –No veía nada diferente a cuando se encontró atrapada en ese lío.

− Yo. –Se señaló a sí mismo. No es que Tenten no considerara a Neji un apoyo, pero en este momento no veía como el cerebro del cual su amigo tanto hacía gala podría ayudarle en esta situación –.Yo te atraparé cuando saltes –Bien… eso no se lo esperaba.

−P−pero…

−¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? Hazme caso y salta de una buena vez –le respondió ya aburrido de la situación y se posicionó más cerca del árbol con las manos alzadas.

−Bien… contaré hasta tres…−La chica se sentó sobre la rama y respiró profundamente −.Uno… dos… ¡tres! –Con un impulso de sus manos se separó del árbol y abrió sus brazos. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto y sintió como su amigo la abrazaba y como caían inevitablemente sobre el pasto en un fuerte golpe.

−¿Estás bien? –Se atrevió a preguntar. Había caído sobre su mejor amigo quien había recibido la mayor parte del impacto.

−Sí –respondió este al instante −. ¿Tú estás bien? –le preguntó sin soltar su abrazo.

−Sí –sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y rápidamente se separó de un salto. Pero pronto lo olvidó –.¡Ya estoy abajo! –Se puso de pie y celebró dando saltitos.

−Bien, vamos a tu casa –dijo el chico sacudiéndose del polvo de la caída.

Recorrieron el corto trayecto hasta la casa de Tenten mientras la chica le contaba cómo veía que la buscaban y ella se reía en el árbol. Pero que se había asustado al notar como sus amigos se estaban yendo. Él la regañó aduciendo a que debía haber pedido ayuda antes… aunque silenciosamente disfrutaba haber tenido ese momento con su mejor amiga.

−Gracias Neji. –La sonrisa sincera de Tenten había enmudecido al chico por unos segundos y luego añadió–:Por buscarme.

−Tonta, prometí que te encontraría y yo jamás rompo mis promesas –Trató de restarle importancia nervioso y dio media vuelta para volver a su casa, pero su amiga lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano y sorpresivamente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

−Sabía que me encontrarías. –Corrió dentro de su casa dejando a un aturdido Neji.

−Siempre voy encontrarte Tenten –respondió a la nada al recuperar la compostura y encaminarse silenciosamente a su propia casa _._

 _ooO 10 años después Ooo_

Hace tiempo que la observo. No podría decir con exactitud si se trata de días, semanas o meses. Solo sé que cuando ella aparece estoy inevitablemente aquí. Cada día a la misma hora, 21:34. A veces sola y otras acompañada por sus amigas. A veces con prisa o con calma, nerviosa o preocupada, alegre o soñadora, podría decir que he visto todas sus facetas.

Me siento como un completo acosador… pero es como si ella fuese la única que me ligase a este mundo, y siento como si la conociese hace mucho tiempo. Dejo salir un suspiro. Quisiera saber su nombre.

Mis ojos se enfocan en aquella figura, ahí está nuevamente, sus pasos apresurados, su sonrisa, su suave voz tarareando una canción de moda, su pelo atado en dos moñitos. Se acerca cada vez más hacia donde me encuentro… un metro de distancia… setenta centímetros… cuarenta centímetros… diez… y pasa totalmente de mí. Inevitablemente siento pesar, es un poco difícil cuando no eres visto por quien quieres ser notado. Pero… no es como que pueda culparla, después de todo… no todo el mundo puede ver a los fantasmas.

* * *

 **N/A: A que ese giro no se lo esperaban... pues yo tampoco. Cosas que salen cuando escribes xD Y es la problemática principal... el protagonista es un fantasma, y ella no puede verlo.**

 **Primer capítulo ligeramente editado ya... para su mejor comprensión.**

 **¡Gracias** Wiinry Elriic **por tus consejos** **! 3**


	2. Y cuando me necesites estaré a tu lado

"Cuando me necesites"

Capítulo 2: _"Y cuando me necesites estaré a tu lado"_

* * *

 _"Inevitablemente siento pesar, es un poco difícil cuando no eres visto por quien quieres ser notado. Pero… No es como que pueda culparla, después de todo… No todo el mundo puede ver a los fantasmas"._

* * *

Vuelvo a mirar al cada vez menos oscuro escenario que se presentaba ante mí, desde mi privilegiado puesto sobre el paso sobre-nivel. Puedo ver a los rayos matutinos colarse entre los altos edificios y poco después la luz cegadora del sol que ilumina las calles. Desde hace un tiempo que registrar los sucesos ocurridos en el día de acuerdo al reloj de la estación visible desde aquí, pasaron de ser un divertido pasatiempo a una aburrida rutina.

6:30. La señora de cabello rubio y ropa fina sale del estacionamiento del Hotel en el edificio azul en su auto deportivo a toda velocidad.

6:45. Las personas se agolpan en la parada del bus.

7:00. Los autos comienzan a circular con mayor frecuencia.

Apoyo mis brazos sobre el –supongo –, frío metal y contengo un suspiro de aburrimiento. Lo mismo todos los días

7:32. La chica que he estado observando corre desde la salida de la estación y rápidamente desaparece en la esquina siguiente se me hace una imagen cotidiana. Suspiro, a esta hora prefiere cruzar la calle que subir al paso sobre−nivel.

−Miau. –El gato amarillo de todos los días llega a verme.

−Hola. –lo saludo y camina por el barandal con elegancia situándose en frente de mí−. Hoy tampoco pasará por aquí en la mañana –le digo, consiguiendo otro maullido por respuesta−. Debería levantarse más temprano, así podría intentar comunicarme con ella y encontrar a quien busco–. Veo como sus ojos brillan corroborando mi aseveración–. Recordé algo –finalizo y escucho su ronroneo, él es el único que puede oírme.

No es que haya recordado mucho… sólo frases sueltas de antiguas conversaciones, que seguramente tuve con "Ella". La llamo con tan original nombre pues no puedo recordar el suyo, pero puedo decir que es "Ella" la dueña de aquellos pensamientos pues llevan un sello inconfundible para mí. La chica de la estación me la recuerda, por ello cada vez que pasa me encuentro en este dilema, a la vez que quiero olvidarla su figura alimenta mi anhelo de encontrarla. Si sólo pudiese hablarle…

8:35 El café junto al hotel abre y comienzan a llegar los clientes hambrientos, listos para llenarse de energía para el día que les espera.

−¿Crees que me oiga algún día? –le pregunto a mi amigo pero él se mantiene en silencio.

Quizás ella pudiera decirme donde está quien busco. Algo me dice que ella tiene la respuesta, y con esto podré salir de este estúpido bucle de tiempo.

El felino comienza a bañarse cuidadosamente.

−Por el momento sólo puedo intentarlo –concluyo casi resignado ¿Estaré acaso destinado a no ser escuchado nunca más?

8:40. La señora de afiladas facciones se acerca caminando por el lado del paso sobre-nivel donde me encuentro y aunque no pueda verme ni interactuar conmigo, la evito. Me trae malos recuerdos… De mi corta existencia como fantasma es necesario aclarar. Cuando una mañana no hace mucho –el tiempo se me hace difícil de calcular− me encontré aquí mismo donde me hallo. Me extrañó que de pronto estuviese en un lugar que mi mente no pudiese reconocer y luego me di cuenta de que no podía recordar nada más que mi nombre. Luego de tranquilizarme, resolví buscar ayuda y fue ahí donde la conocí –pues no nos conocimos claramente– y ella pasó de mí. A través de mí. Me convencí a mí mismo que debido al estrés en el que estaba, perdido y sin recuerdos, no era extraño que hubiese imaginado tal cosa… Sin embargo cuando lo intenté nuevamente y obtuve la misma respuesta no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo, nadie podía verme ni oírme. El mismo día apareció el gato amarillo.

8:50. A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué esa heladería abre tan temprano? Aunque debería agradecer que resulta atractiva a la vista, los colores son alegres y estoy bastante lejos como para no oír el barullo que conlleva. Quizás por el ruido que hacen los automóviles. Desearía haber aparecido en un parque…

−Miau. –El felino nuevamente llama mi atención indicándome que se va a buscar comida. Y lo despido asintiendo. El tiempo pasa más lenta y aburridamente ahora.

Me dedico a mirar a las personas que caminan por la acera. E inevitablemente pienso en ella o más bien en mis recuerdos de sus alocadas conversaciones y preguntas.

" **Neji, ¿los fantasmas estarán desnudos?"(1)**

No… Definitivamente no lo están. Aunque dudo que estar desnudo haga alguna diferencia, de todas maneras la gente no te puede ver, y a los animales no les importa.

" **Sabes, algunos fantasmas pueden mover las cosas… A eso se le llama Poltergeist"**

Falso, totalmente falso no puedo mover nada aquí, una vez intenté levantar un papel que se había caído del basurero, se quedó ahí inmóvil y recordándome mi inutilidad. Estúpido trozo de papel.

" **También se pueden atravesar paredes si eres un fantasma ¡Qué divertido!"**

Pues, supongo que podría… No lo he intentado, solo he sido atravesado por gente, como si fuese aire, y aún no le encuentro lo divertido. Aunque pensándolo lógicamente, si no atravieso el suelo ni el barandal… ahora lo dudo.

" **Neji si eres un fantasma, ¿Me contarás como te lo pasas?"**

Pues si pudiera, quizás te diría. Deseo conversar con alguien tanto, que no me importaría decirte, aunque no recuerde quien eres. Pero es bastante aburrido.

" **Olvida eso de ser fantasma… Si te mueres antes que yo, te mato"**

Me pregunto qué clase de persona dirá tales incoherencias… una a la que seguramente le importé mucho, me hace sentir culpable por morir antes.

Una risa conocida llama mi atención. 13:24… ¡Recién la una de la tarde! ¿Qué hace ella nuevamente aquí? Son casi ocho horas antes de lo acostumbrado…

Sus moñitos destacan entre la multitud y siento que mi suerte −por hoy− ha cambiado. Nunca había sucedido esto antes, quizás hoy logre hacer que me escuche… pero mi alegría da paso a una decepción.

Viene acompañada, un chico de cabello rubio y marcas como bigotes de gato en sus mejillas ríe alegremente con ella. Me molesta. Debe ser porque está interfiriendo en mi plan… en una oportunidad que podría no repetirse. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? En estos momentos desearía ser un humano otra vez.

Resignado escucho su conversación.

−¡Oye Naruto, que tal si vamos por unos helados y luego hacemos lo que prometiste! –exclama ella alegre mientras se acercan al paso sobre-nivel, que deben cruzar para llegar desde el lado de la estación a la heladería colorida.

−¿Por qué no Ramen? –se lamenta. Qué persona tan infantil…

−Porque estamos en verano y hace calor, por supuesto. El verano es época de helado –argumenta como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

−Bien…−No parece muy convencido, pero de pronto sonríe de manera zorruna–. Hagamos una carrera, si tú ganas compraremos helado y si yo gano será Ramen.

−¡No es justo! Tu llevas zapatillas deportivas, y yo llevo zapatos –le regaña. Y encuentro que tiene razón.

−¿Dices eso porque no puedes ganarme? –No le hagas caso niña, sólo dice eso para molestarte.

−¡Claro que no! Podría ganarte con los ojos cerrados si quieres…−habla altaneramente.

−Bien –se acerca a ella y le dice−; subiremos las escaleras y quien llegue arriba primero gana… −piensa un momento−. Te daré ventaja.

−¡Idiotas! –la exclamación me sorprende, pues ha salido de mis labios. Más nadie me oye−. Nunca les dijeron que en las escaleras no se corre –murmuro. Necesitan urgentemente que alguien les imponga algo de sentido común, pero yo no puedo llamar su atención.

−¡Ya! –escucho al tal Naruto gritar y a la chica comienza a subir con una agilidad y rapidez que me sorprenden. Seguramente adquiridas de salir con prisa por las mañanas.

Pero esos idiotas no anticiparon algo, el paso de pronto se llena de gente saliendo por el descanso del almuerzo y la chica se ve atrapada por la multitud. El rubio se alarma un poco y comienza a buscar con la mirada a su amiga

−¡Tenten, detente, luego hacemos la competencia! –grita para escucharse por sobre el barullo. Lanzo un suspiro involuntario de alivio cuando veo que ella desacelera y comienza a subir con tranquilidad… ¿Tenten?

Su nombre suena nostálgico, quizás si la llamo por su nombre me escuche…

−Ten…−No alcanzo a articular palabra cuando veo que se resbala con un escalón. Su cara refleja asombro y luego cierra los ojos con fuerza.

¡Demonios! Ese rubio idiota no está por ningún lado. Si cae de esta manera puede romperse la cabeza y…

−¡Tenten! –la llamo pero ella no me escucha y yo tampoco. El mundo parece sumirse en un sepulcral silencio.

Si sólo pudiera, si yo fuese humano podría…

" **Neji"**

Una voz se sobrepone al silencio y el tiempo se detiene… Siento como logro atraparla entre mis brazos y caemos inevitablemente mientras el mundo se sume en la oscuridad.

" **Cumpliré tu deseo"**

* * *

 **(1) Una duda existencial que he tenido con un amigo (La gente con un tornillo menos abunda). Qué dicen ustedes ¿Los fantasmas estarán desnudos? xD Lo dudo… pero es como para pensarlo un rato. Jajaja. …**

* * *

 **Si, Neji era el fantasma ¡Y habla con los gatos *−*! Pues… ¿Con quién más va a hablar?  
**

 **Con respecto al capítulo puede que estuviese un poco aburrido -e incluso más corto-, pero quería reflejar la monotonía en la que estaba sumido Neji y como Tenten cambia eso sin saberlo.**

 **También he cambiado el tipo de narrador de omnisciente a protagonista. Pues así se me hace más fácil meterme en el personaje y lo que piensa… y no se sabe todo desde un principio. Es más fácil hacerlo misterioso xD**

 **Gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer la historia y a quienes les han dado Fav, Follow y han dejado un Review. Espero que se diviertan leyendo.**

 **Como siempre están invitados a dejar sus críticas, sugerencias y comentarios. Saludos, cuídense mucho y espero actualizar pronto**

 **~TinyRedFox~**


	3. Cúmulo Nimbo

Capítulo 3: "Cúmulo Nimbo"

* * *

 _"Neji_

 _Una voz se sobrepone al silencio y el tiempo se detiene… Siento como logro atraparla entre mis brazos y caemos inevitablemente mientras el mundo se sume en la oscuridad._

 _Cumpliré tu deseo"_

* * *

El Jardín Konoha había planeado el paseo de excursión al parque desde hace una semana y por ello el pequeño grupo de amigos se hallaba reunido con sus respectivos bolsos, esperando a que los profesores encargados revisaran que todo estuviese en orden y pudiesen partir pronto al tan ansiado viaje.

−¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! –gritaba Lee entusiasmado.

−¡Sí! –lo secundó Kiba. Sorprendiendo al grupo de amigos. Desde hace unos días estaba triste pues Akamaru no podría ir al paseo. El chico no se separaba casi ningún instante de su fiel amigo peludo, pero las normas del colegio no permitían llevarlo a clases, y por supuesto tampoco de excursión.

Neji recorrió al grupo con la mirada, estaban muy entusiasmados, Lee y Kiba saltaban en su sito, Hinata sonreía, Shino jugaba con una pequeña hormiga que paseaba por su mano y Tenten… Tenten no se veía feliz.

−¿Qué pasa Tenten-chan…? −Su prima se adelantó a su pregunta.

−Mis tíos… olvidaron firmar el permiso. Parece que no podré ir. Diviértanse por mí –sonrió tristemente. Ella también quería ir.

El grupo guardó silencio por unos momentos… Ya no pensaban que fuese a ser tan divertido sin su alegre amiga.

−¿Sólo olvidaron firmarlo? –preguntó Neji de manera indiferente cortando los pensamientos de todos.

−¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible Neji? ¡Si no pueden firmarlo entonces no puede ir! –gritó Kiba.

Neji suspiró como si su amigo fuese el mayor estúpido de todos y decidió ignorarlo.

−¿Sólo olvidaron firmarlo? –formuló la pregunta nuevamente−. Estaban de acuerdo con que fueras. ¿Cierto?

Tenten asintió tristemente, eso era lo peor. Ellos le habían dado permiso, pero no lo habían firmado.

−Entonces no hay problema. Sólo hay que hacer que lo firmen… o que se vea su firma en el papel –concluyó.

−¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso Neji? –Lee lo interrumpió−. Ellos no están aquí y no pueden venir… están trabajando.

−Pensaba que eras el genio del grupo –agregó Kiba de manera burlesca, haciendo enojar al Hyuga.

−Bueno, claramente no eres tú el más inteligente –lo increpó Neji fingiendo que no le importaba−. Ya sé que no pueden venir. Pero podemos hacer que "se vea su firma en el papel" –recalcó.

−¿Cómo? –Tenten se mostró interesada y sus ojos brillaron. Neji carraspeó al obtener la atención deseada.

−Debemos firmarla –murmuró bajo.

−¡Neji eso es falsifi...! –Lee no pudo gritar más pues el aludido le había tapado la boca−. Podríamos caer a la cárcel –murmuró luego de que este lo soltara−. Aún soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel.

−No seas tonto… Esto no es como para ir a la cárcel –le indicó el de ojos claros para tranquilizarlo−. Además no se enterarán. Tenemos a la mejor dibujante de firmas de toda Konoha –dio un paso atrás y tomó a su prima por los hombros.

−¿Hinata-chan? –Lee estaba sorprendido− ¿Eres una falsificante?

−Falsificadora –corrigió silenciosamente Shino.

−¡N−no! –la pequeña nerviosa, negaba con el rostro rojo de vergüenza tal acusación.

−Claro que no –agregó su primo−. Sólo es buena dibujando… −Los demás asintieron mostrando su comprensión. Si le daban más vueltas y seguían molestando a Hinata seguro que Neji se enojaría con ellos−. Bien, ahora tenemos que conseguir la firma. Tenten, ¿tienes tu libreta de comunicaciones? −La chica asintió y le entregó el pequeño cuaderno dónde les enviaban información a los apoderados… y estos los firmaban−. Hinata cópialo –La aludida no dudó y con un lápiz pasta tomado por Lee desde la mesa del profesor comenzó a practicar sobre una hoja blanca.

Luego de unos minutos tenían una copia perfecta de la firma. La chica de ojos perla dibujó con cuidado en el permiso el motivo, parecía la verdadera.

−Quizás podrías dedicarte a esto cuando seas grande –admiró Kiba el pulcro trabajo de su amiga. Y no era para menos, sólo tenían cinco años y ella podía copiar ese enredado dibujo.

−Gracias –Tenten le dio un abrazo a Hinata quien le sonrió feliz−. Eres muy buena ¿Dibujas mucho? –La pequeña asintió nerviosa. Y la castaña le dio otro abrazo.

Poco después los profesores encargados revisaron los permisos y al no encontrar ninguna irregularidad partieron de excursión. Fue un día interesante, conocieron un nuevo lugar no muy lejos de su querido Jardín, en donde recolectaron diversos tipos de hojas e hicieron "arte" con ellas.

Shino no cupo de felicidad cuando le dieron permiso de recolectar algunos insectos para poder "criarlos" en clase. En definitiva fue un día hermoso para todos, pero Neji se sentía cansado.

Se alejó un poco del ruidoso grupo y se recostó en el verde pasto. La vista era muy agradable, podía apreciar el cielo de un alegre tono celeste y algunas grandes nubes que había leído se llamaban "cúmulo nimbo" flotaban lejos a kilómetros de él.

−Gracias Neji. –Tenten había aparecido de pronto y se recostó junto a él.

−No lo hice por ti –respondió ocultando su nerviosismo−. Era por las nubes.

−¿Las nubes?

−Dijiste que te gustaban las nubes esponjosas. Se llaman "cúmulo nimbo". Es para que no las vuelvas a confundir.

Ella rió fuertemente. ¿Acaso Neji se acordaba de eso?

−Gracias –repitió−. Ahora sabré como identificarlas.

Las nubes moviéndose lentamente y el suave sol que las acompañaba formaban un clima agradable. Era una visión relajante. El Hyuga cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor sobre su piel y el frío pasto en su espalda. Podía sentir la acompasada respiración de Tenten a su lado y el bullicio de los otros niños jugando no muy lejos.

De pronto sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla, y su respiración se cortó por un segundo…

¿Eso era un beso? ¿De Tenten? Recordaba haber visto algunos cuando su tía −la madre de Hinata−, lo invitaba a su casa. Ella se emocionaba al ver a los protagonistas juntando sus labios, como si fuese algo relevante en la historia. Personalmente no le causaba interés, pero…

De pronto sintió una lamida en su rostro y un aliento fuerte como de… ¿Un perro?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Akamaru mirándolo, y volviendo a besarlo con entusiasmo.

−¡Akamaru! ¡Has llegado! –Kiba gritó a lo lejos haciendo que Neji se incorporara rápidamente ¿¡Qué había estado pensando!? Se acercó al chico de ojos claros y tomó a su mascota en brazos quien lo saludó alegremente lamiendo su cara−. Ayer le enseñe donde vendríamos, y le dije a qué hora tenía que aparecer.

−Podría enseñarles eso a mis insectos –agregó Shino, acercándose al grupo.

−Se demorarían mucho en llegar… −pensó en voz alta Neji, pero sólo avivó la idea de Shino había comenzado a hacer rutinas de entrenamiento de insectos, y pensaba en como acortar el camino al parque.

−¡Akamaru, hagamos una carrera! –Lee había aparecido de quién sabe dónde en su característico traje verde que hacía juego con el pasto.

−¡Ya verás que Akamaru te ganará! –Kiba comenzó a correr seguido de Lee y su fiel amigo. Desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Hinata llegó poco después con un incómodo Akamaru en brazos y los dos contrincantes cansados de tanto correr, tras ella.

−Qué lindas nubes –sonrió al ver el celeste cielo−. Se ven muy esponjosas.

−Se llaman cúmulo nimbo, ¿cierto Neji? –Tenten sonrió alegremente.

Y el Hyuga sólo se limitó a asentir. Pensó en las repercusiones de lo que habían hecho, era más que obvio que se darían cuenta ni terminar el paseo y volver a sus casas de que el permiso no había sido firmado por los apoderados de Tenten. Pero había valido la pena. Era molesto pero debía aceptarlo, él no quería ir a ningún lugar si no era con ella.

* * *

ooO 15 años después (Línea de tiempo actual) Ooo

* * *

−¿Lo conoces? −Una voz que no reconozco se distingue entre el calmado murmullo. Siento que mi cuerpo descansa sobre una cómoda superficie.

−Sí –Esta si reconozco la voz de una chica. Tenten. Hace poco que su nombre ha tomado un lugar en mi memoria, casi demasiado rápidamente, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí−.Es el primo de Hinata –agrega la voz.

−¿¡El primo de Hinata-chan!? –Ahora sí reconocí la voz varonil, era el chico de antes con marcas extrañas que me hizo meterme en este lío, si no fuese por esa estúpida apuesta entonces no estaría en esta situación.

Un momento… ¿Primo de quién? ¿Estaban hablando de mi?

Abro mis ojos y mi vista se enfrenta con un inmaculado techo blanco. ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Me incorporo despacio quedando sentado. Examino con la mirada el lugar. Unas cuantas camas vacías se hallan en filas al lado y en frente mío. Se puede ver un mesón y unos estantes con implementos médicos básicos casi a la entrada de la puerta. ¿Una enfermería?

−¿Estás despierto? –No noto cuando la puerta es abierta y Tenten entra sentándose en el borde de la cama mirándome fijamente.

−¿Dónde estoy?

−En la enfermería de la universidad. Ya te revisaron y no tienes ningún problema. Fue una suerte que no te golpearas en la cabeza.

−¿Tú estás bien?

Tenten ríe y extrañamente me siento un poco más relajado.

−Estoy bien, apenas unos rasguños. A ti te tocó la peor parte –Sonríe−. Gracias Neji.

−¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –deduzco que es mejor pasar por alto que ella ya puede verme. Luego descubriría de que se trataba aquello. Quizás se relacionaba con la voz que había escuchado. Era lo más probable.

−Neji, no juegues con eso –me regaña bromeando ¿Jugar con qué?

−¿Acaso nos conocíamos? −¿Era por eso que me siento atraído por su presencia? ¿Por ser conocidos?

−¿No me recuerdas? –Niego con un movimiento de cabeza y la expresión del rostro de Tenten se ve dolida.

"Entonces si la conocía", concluyo. Me pregunto si comentarle mi situación sería adecuado, pero lo descarto rápidamente, ni siquiera yo entiendo que demonis está pasando.

−¿Tú me conoces? –Es mejor ser lo más directo posible.

−Sí.

−¿Sabes quién soy?

−¿No sabes quién eres?

−Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando… − Veo que el semblante de Tenten cambia a uno de preocupación.

−Debemos llevarte a un médico.

Me alarmo por un segundo, pero logro conservar la calma. Si lo llevaban, entonces serían un montón de exámenes, y preguntas. Se supone que él estaba muerto. Quien sabe qué cosas pudieran encontrar.

En ese momento entró otra persona a la habitación.

−Hola amigo, ¿estás bien? Te diste un fuerte golpe allá afuera –sonríe amigable y me extiende una mano en señal de saludo. Pero lo ignoro y su saludo muere en el silencio.

−Él es Naruto, un amigo de la universidad –Más vale que sea sólo un amigo−. Y el novio de Hinata, tu prima.

−¿También nos conocíamos?

−No, ustedes no se conocían. –Naruto se muestra extrañado. Seguramente no entiende de lo que hablamos. Es muy fácil de leer.

−¿Qué le sucede? –se decide a preguntar.

−No recuerda.

−Sé mi nombre –intervengo−. Lo demás lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

−¿No recuerdas nada más? –niego con la cabeza ligeramente−. Bien, entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa…

¿Qué clase de proposición era esa?

−No –Tenten responde antes de que yo lo haga−. Se quedará en mi casa.

Naruto sonríe zorrunamente y me pregunto qué diablos pasará por su cabeza.

−Bien, lo dejo a tu cuidado –habla de pronto−. Te traeré un poco de mi ropa, llámame si necesitas algo –se acerca a Tenten y le da un abrazo−. Gracias por cuidar a mi amiga –me dice sin soltar a la castaña. Pero antes de contestarle, unos segundos después ya había desaparecido a través de la blanca puerta de la habitación.

−¿Te sientes bien como para ir a casa? −Tenten me saca de mis cavilaciones.

−¿Hablabas en serio sobre que me quedara contigo? −¡Qué acaso no le enseñaron que no debe llevar extraños a su casa! Bueno, ella dice que nos conocemos después de todo. Además... no es como si yo fuese a hacerle algo.

−Claro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Decido guardar silencio como respuesta. La luminosa ventana de la habitación llama mi atención. El cielo celeste sólo se ve cubierto por unas cuantas nubes blancas.

−Esa… −comencé a hablar.

−Es una cúmulo nimbo – me interrumpió Tenten riendo, sorprendiéndome un poco ¿Por qué ella me hace sentir así?

−¿Quién eres?

La chica se acerca a la ventana, haciendo que su silueta contraste con el luminoso escenario y sonríe ampliamente.

−Soy Tenten, tu mejor amiga.

* * *

La historia avanza lentamente, pero avanza. :3

A pedido de algunas personas incluí escenas de ellos pequeños, lo cual no tenía para nada pensado hacer, así que espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias a las personas que han comentado, me alegro mucho que les guste! Y aunque antes no lo haya mencionado, me agradan mucho los review (especialemente aquellos de muchas palabras xD), es como una muestra de que la historia causa interés y así dan más ganas de seguirla. \\(^-^)/

Espero que sigan leyendo... y bueno, dejo abierta la invitación a cualquier crítica, sugerencia o comentario que quieran hacer. Cuídense y si las estrellas se alinean en mi favor actualizaré pronto xD

~TinyRedFox~


End file.
